Projection systems project images from a small display, or light valve, found in a projection device, onto a projection screen for viewing. Prior art projection systems are based on either front projection or rear projection. A front-projection system uses a projection device to project an image onto a screen which is then reflected back towards a viewer. In a rear-projection system, the projection device projects the image onto the screen, which transmits the image for viewing from the opposite side.